Would You Rather CULLEN STYLE!
by MirandaCullen223
Summary: Would you rather cullen style is an entertaining thriller that will make you pee your pants! i havent seen one out there so READ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new storyyy!! *SCREAMS* i reallly do hope you like it!! :D **

* * *

**Would you Rather. CULLEN STYLE!!!**

**Chapter one.**

**BPOV.**

Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting in our living room. Renessmee was over Jake's house, she wouldnt be coming back for a while. We were all bored. Suddenly I thought of something. "Hey guys, we should play would Would you Rather!!!" I screamed. Everyone winced. "Bella first of all, we are vampires, you don't need to scream, and second of all thats so sixth grade" Rosalie said. I looked over at Edward for help. "You know, it could be kinda fun" Edward said. I raised my sheild "_Thank you_" I thought. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah!!! Come on guys!" Emmett said, he looked like he was about to pee his pants (well if vampires could go to the bathroom). "Why the hell not" we all looked up. Jasper looked kind of embarrassed, but I got up and high fived him. "Now thats the spirit!!" I walked over to middle of the living room, moved some furniture, and sat down. "Everyone get in a circle and sit criss cross applesauce" I said. "Bella, were not five!" Alice said, but I could tell she was just kidding. We all sat down and I decided I will go first. "Im going to go first" they nodded. "Alice!! would you rather not go shopping for 2 weeks or get eaten by a tiger" she thought for a moment then said "Eaten by a tiger! I can't live without my shopping" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Alice. If you were eaten by a tiger you'd never go shopping again" Edward said "On the contrary, I'm a vampire, so therefore I could get out of the tigers stomach!!" She replied. "Alice, your a dork" Rosalie said. "Thank you!!"

**EPOV.**

We all sat down to play Would you Rather. Alice was just asked if she'd rather not go shopping for 2 weeks or get eaten by a tiger. She thought for a moment then said "Eaten by a tiger! I can't live without my shopping" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Alice. If you were eaten by a tiger you'd never go shopping again" I said. I tuned out after that, looking at my Bella. "Edward!! EDWARDD!" Alice screamed. "Huh?? What??" I said amused. "Would you rather give up your volvo or your super cool sunglasses you always wear" Bella laughed. "Damnit. I love them both!" I said. This was a really hard decision. "hmmm. i'd probably give up my volvo, because those sunglasses were specially made" Emmett burst out laughing. "Eddie boy, your such a girl!!" he was doubled over with laughter. I heard a growl and Emmett's laughter stop. I looked over to see Bella on top of Emmett. She looked really hott. "You will not make fun of my husband or something will happen to you" Now it was my turn to laugh. "Alright, Emmett, would you rather, eat 100 pizzas or have no sex with Rose for a day" I asked. Immediatly he replied "Eat 100 pizzas". "Well you thought long and hard about that" Bella said. Emmett chidishly stuck out his tongue. Sometimes he could be so immiture. "Bella, would you rather give up edward or sex with edward??"

Oh shit. What was she going to say?!? So many thoughts ran threw my head. One of which was how much I wanted to have sex with Bella. RIGHT NOW. She looked deep in thought. "Sex with Edward. I would never let him go."

"Bella. Come with me." She got up and we ran to our cabin. I guess she already knew..

**APOV**

Edward and Bella had just left to do the Nasty. I shuddered. I don't like to thing my brother and sisters' sex life. "Okay" said Rosalie. "Alice would you rather buy a shit colored car or a shit colored shirt that you had to wear all day?' EW! EW! EW! A shit colored car? A shit colored SHIRT!?!? Who would make that?!? "Ummmm" What the shit?! What was I going to say? "Probably buy a shit colored car and then burn it to pieces" my face broke out in a grin. I always knew loopholes. "Rosaile. Would you rather eat whipped cream or...." I struggled to think of something else. This game is hard!!! My eyes suddenly glazed over as I slipped into a vision......

* * *

**Do you like it so far???? GAHHH!! I LOVE IT! haha. REVIEWW!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been to long. I realize this. Im starting a new story called Precious Twilight. Uhm. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Angela are in a band called Precious Twilight. They're all human and Bella is in love with Edward. In his heart he knows that he loves her too. But will he realize it soon enough to sweep Bella off her feet in time??? **

**I want all you readers to tell me if your interested in reading something like that. If there is enough people i might put it up! **

**Sorry this is short I kinda just threw something together for an update....**

* * *

Chapter 2.

(APOV)

_"Edward. Would you rather....Kiss Alice or Rosalie?!" Edward looked from Bella to me then to Rosalie. "Go on. Answer it Buddy boy!" "Uh..I..um....If I had to pick it would be Alice. Only because Emmett would tear me to shreads!" He hung his head. Bella put one finger under his chin and lifted his head. "Dont be ashamed Edward" She kissed him softly yet passionetly. Edward rested his forhead on Bella's. They looked lovingly into each others eyes....._

When my vision was over I let out an automatic AWWW! Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Not that it was unusual. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. "Uh...Nothing." Emmett said. He looked a little frightened. "Rosalie would you rather eat whipped cream or pickles?" It was lame. I know but I couldnt think of anything else. "Whipped cream" She said. Just then Bella and Edward had walked back into the room. Bella looked frazzled. Her hair was messed up and her t-shirt was on backwards. "Bella. Your shirts on backwards" Jasper said. He looked amused. Before the average human could blink, Bella's shirt was on right. "Okay. Down to Buisness. I think it is Bella's turn!" Bella said "Emmett!! Would you rather eat 150 wasps or have both hands cut off?"

(BPOV)

"Eat 150 wasps" Just as I had expected. Emmett could be such a dope sometimes. "Alrightyyyy. My turn!!" Emmett shouted. "Edward. Would you rather....Kiss Alice or Rosalie?!" Edward looked from me to Alice then to Rosalie. "Go on. Answer it Buddy boy!"Emmett rushed him. "Uh..I..um....If I had to pick it would be Alice. Only because Emmett would tear me to shreads!" He hung his head. I put one finger under his chin and lifted his head "Don't be ashamed Edward" I kissed him softly yet passionetly. An electric shock ran through my body. He rested his forehead on mine. We looked lovingly into each others eyes.....

(EPOV)

As Bella and I came back to reality I realized it was my turn... "Jasper!!" His head snapped up and looked at me. "Would you rather kiss Zac Efron or Corbin Bleu?" I smirked. "Like on the cheek?" I pondered this. I smiled devilishly. "Yes, on the butt cheek!" Everyone burst out laughing. "EDWARD! YOU MORON!" Jasper was mad. Really mad. "Well Jazzy?? Who would you pick....?" Alice said. Her eyes sparkled. She apparently already knew the answer. "Zac Efron...."


End file.
